


Reverence, Adoration

by morieganth



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morieganth/pseuds/morieganth
Summary: Sasha sent Tim a picture, knowing that it would spur him into coming over as quick as he could. Now, she's just waiting anxiously as the minutes tick by.
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Reverence, Adoration

Sasha glances at the clock, tugging her skirt down in an attempt to use up some of her anxious energy. It's... shorter than anything she would typically wear, leaving her feeling a bit too exposed. She looks down at her phone, seeing that it's been ten whole minutes since she got the last message from Tim. They had never really talked about anything like sexting before, had sent a few... dozen horny messages, sure, but never anything like sending pictures.

It was a spur of the moment decision. She saw the skirt in her closet, realized she missed Tim, and it seemed like an easy decision. And hell, she looks pretty damn cute in the black pleated skirt, white thigh highs, and white button up (halfway unbuttoned, of course). Not to mention the lacey black underwear that’s clearly visible in the shot she took. But then, it's already been... fifteen minutes now since Tim said that he would "be right there," and she can’t help but feel a touch of doubt.

Normally she’s nowhere near this impatient! Normally when she invites Tim over, she has something else to do to keep herself busy while she waits. Normally, she isn't so unsure of herself. She collapses onto her couch with a huff, resigning herself to staring at her phone as she waits. It isn’t long before she hears a knock and she lurches upright before she processes that it came from the flat next door. Her neighbor must have invited family over, or something. It's another  _ three minutes _ before there's finally a knock on  _ her _ door.

She forces herself to take her time, not wanting to seem too eager. A quick check through the peephole, just to be sure, and she finally opens the door. Tim is... more dressed up than she would have expected him to be on a weekend. He's wearing one of her favorite shirts, a button up with delicate flowers going up one side.

"Sorry I'm late, beautiful. Traffic was killer." He's shooting her one of his signature grins, and she can't help smiling back.

"Tim Stoker! Did you dress up just for me?" The teasing helps, makes her feel… Well, embarrassed isn’t quite right. Less self-conscious, for sure.

"Of course I did. You look so fucking good that if I had just left as I was, I would’ve practically been a garbage can beside you." She laughs, the last of her nerves slipping away. She closes the door behind them, letting Tim take the lead as he strolls deeper into her flat.

They end up in her bedroom, sitting awkwardly on the edge of her bed. She isn't sure why; it hasn't been this... uncomfortable between the two of them since they first hooked up. It wasn't even this bad when they started dating. Tim’s the one who breaks the silence, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Sasha, you are  _ incredibly _ unfair. You can't just send me pictures like that, my heart won't be able to handle it!" He's joking, she can tell in the way he overemphasizes his movements, dramatically placing a hand over his heart. He's trying to get her to laugh, something he's always good at. 

And it works; she's practically giggling as she tries to form a response. "So, you liked it?"

"Liked it? Sash, that picture is one of the sexiest I've ever seen, and you were only just standing there!"

"Be serious!" He’s probably going to get her blushing if he keeps this up, which is, unfortunately, another thing he's good at.

"I am! You know, I'd let you do just about anything you want with me. Just in case you had any ideas floating around when you sent it."

And as a matter of fact, she does. She practically has an entire script written out in her head for just this occasion, and, well… She glances at Tim, curious about how he’ll respond, and stands up. He starts to follow her lead but she cuts him off with a pointed look.

"You'll only do what I tell you to, alright?" He visibly swallows before nodding, a bit eagerly. She smiles. "Good boy."

She straddles him, impressed with his self-control when he remembers that he hasn’t gotten permission to touch her.

"Kiss me," she taps the side of her neck, "right here."

His mouth is hot and heavy, but he's so gentle with her nonetheless. She did only say he was allowed to kiss, after all. "Use your hands, touch my tits."

He pushes the shirt off of her shoulders, caressing each of her breasts like she's something fragile, like she might break. "You can be rougher, Tim." She whispers, a request more than a demand, but it’s all of the permission he needs. He licks and bites along her neck, going as far as to suck a mark into her collarbone. One of his hands slips under the lace of her bra, pinching and pulling at her nipple while the other palms languidly at her other breast.

She gasps, biting back moans until she can barely stand it anymore. She's wet, extremely so, and she wants nothing more than to do something about it. "Stop." And he does in an instant, watching her with something akin to adoration in his eyes.

"Lie down, watch me." She waits until he's comfortable before undoing the last few buttons of her shirt and tossing it to the floor. The bra joins it shortly after. He looks like he’s aching to touch her again by the time she hops off of his lap, and she quietly revels in the sound of his unspoken protest. She makes sure that Tim can see her as she slowly slides her underwear off, leaving her in just her skirt and the thigh highs.

She hears a soft gasp, and she can't help the satisfied grin on her face. She moves back to the bed to straddle him, loving the intensity that he's watching her with. "I want to use your mouth. But not yet. Touch me again? While you're watching me."

He nods, hands slowly making their way up her sides and cupping her breasts. She sighs, content, and her eyes flicker closed as he starts to touch her. He pinches and pulls and plays with her nipples for what feels like hours, with her sighing and gasping and almost deciding to scratch her entire plan and just stick Tim's cock in her right then and there. But she refrains, moving so she's leaning over him, face to face. One arm braces her, leaving the other free as she makes her demands.

"Kiss me. Here," she taps at her lips, "and then here." Her breasts. He nods automatically, looking at her like she’d hung the stars before he remembers himself and does as he was told. It starts almost chaste before a hunger seems to overtake both of them. Lips are trapped between teeth, nibbled and teased. His tongue works its way into her mouth and she  _ moans _ . She can feel the grin on his face before she retaliates and does the same, loving the taste of him almost as much as the groan she coaxes from him with her tongue.

It's almost a shame when she pulls away, staying low enough for him to trail kisses down her neck and collarbone. When he finds a breast he bites down, leaving yet another mark on her skin before taking a nipple between his teeth. He keeps a hand working at her other tit, kneading and tugging at it enthusiastically continues his work with teeth and tongue.. After a while, once her arms have started to shake, she shifts to allow him access to the other and he happily latches on to mark her there, too. She’s so wet, practically aching for attention and she knows she can’t stand to put off the main event for another second.

She sits back up, smiling down at Tim who beams at her in return.

"Permission to speak?" He's such a nerd, she can’t help but to roll her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You're so fucking beautiful right now." She laughs. It's such a Tim thing to say, especially at a time like this.

"Is that all?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good boy, I'm going to fuck your face now, okay?" He nods, eagerness plain as day. She moves forward, stopping just shy of his lips. He gives her one final nod before she lowers herself onto him. She moans as she feels his tongue work its way from her clit down, careful to not put too much of her weight on him. 

He takes her clit into his mouth, sucking lightly and brushing it with his tongue. She grinds down, just a little bit, and he sucks harder before going back to licking along the length of her. She can't help the noise of surprise she makes when he sticks his tongue  _ inside _ of her, pressing it as deep as it can go. It feels amazing, and she's determined to make it last as long as she can. She grinds against his tongue, loving the way that it's tracing her. 

"Fuck, Tim." She can barely gasp out the words between moans, voice shaking as she continues. "You're so fucking good at this. Are you having fun?"

She feels more than hears the noise of confirmation that he makes in response, the hum of his voice doing wonders for her. She grinds down harder, deciding that maybe her previous thoughts about drawing this out were overrated. "I'm getting close, you want me to come?"

He sucks at her clit with renewed enthusiasm in response, sending a wave of pleasure through her that has her gasping. When she finally finishes, it's as he sticks his tongue back inside of her, and she has to bite her hand to keep from screaming. It's intense, one of the most intense orgasms she's had in a while, and she practically collapses onto the bed after moving off of Tim.

"That... that was good?" She breathes out the question, watching him carefully. His chin is covered in the evidence of her arousal, a fact that has her blushing. She likes seeing the effect she has on him, flushed face, parted lips, heavy breathing. If she were to place a hand over his heart, she's willing to bet it's pounding as hard as hers.

"God,  _ yeah _ , that was good. Fuck, babe." He's hard, painfully so if she had to guess. A new pool of arousal starts to form even though she knows she's still overstimulated from her climax. She just makes the decision not to care.

"Good. Then it's your turn. How do you want to use me?"


End file.
